Dreams Working
by Rosalya L. D'Inverno
Summary: Sweet Amoris. Su nombre ha resonado en boca de todos desde su creación. Desde el comienzo de su historia. La academia de arte más famosa de Francia. Aceptando a chicos y chicas por igual cada año. A veces, pulverizando sueños. A veces, impulsándolos. ¿Tienes el talento necesario? Ellos lo juzgarán. Chico/a, bienvenido/a la academia. -NECESITO OC's-


**Fandom:** Amour Sucré/Corazón de Melón.

 **Parejas:** Chicos/OC, y un par de sorpresas. :B

 **Rating:** PG. Quizás, en algún punto más adelante se vuelva PG13.

 **Categorías:** Romance, Drama.

 **Sinopsis:** Sweet Amoris. Su nombre ha resonado en boca de todos desde su creación. Desde el comienzo de su historia. La academia de arte más famosa de Francia. Aceptando a chicos y chicas por igual cada año. A veces, pulverizando sueños. A veces, impulsándolos. ¿Tienes el talento necesario? Ellos lo juzgarán. Chico/a, bienvenido/a la academia.

 **Advertencias:** Uso de palabras malsonantes, futuras escenas subidas de tono.

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Este fanfic está ubicado en un AU, por así decirlo. Por tanto, es posible que algunas personalidades sean algo diferentes a las del juego original. Sin embargo, trataré de ser lo más fiel y apegada posible.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiKo y Beemov. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _"Toma tu corazón roto y conviértelo en arte."_

\- Meryl Streep.

* * *

Todo el mundo conocía la academia Sweet Amoris.

Todos. Los hombres. Las mujeres. Los niños. Y, muy especialmente, los adolescentes. E, incluso, uno que otro perro o gato. No por nada podía verse diariamente a Doug, el dálmata de los Greyson (era él, porque ninguna otra familia tenía un dálmata con un grueso collar rojo alrededor del cuello), olfatear el enorme portón de barrotes dorados que daba la impresión de separar las paredes color crema de la academia del mundo, o Chester, el gato del panadero, saltando a lo largo del muro de piedra blanquecina. Casi daba la impresión de que la academia fuera mágica. Un mágico edificio de paredes de mármol construida con un objetivo muy específico: atraer. Atraer a cualquiera. Atraer animales. Atraer niños. Atraer jóvenes. Porque claro, dálmatas y gatos no eran los únicos afectados. Cada mañana, podía verse por lo menos una vez a un grupo de pequeños de no más de nueve años, pecosos y regordetes, corriendo enfrente del portón como si no hubiera un mañana. Persiguiendo pelotas. O a sus mascotas. Los niños y su molesta necesidad de atormentar animales como si fuera una ley de vida. También podía verse a los adolescentes pasar todas las tardes, después del instituto. Siempre a las dos. Después de todo, todos tenían el mismo horario de salida. Porque, tratándose de un pueblo tan pequeño como Greenaimer, ubicado en las afueras de París, era obvio que no existirían más institutos que el Dupain. Una escuela pequeña, de un piso, con apenas unas diez aulas, las paredes cubiertas de descascarada pintura celeste y ventanas diminutas. No es como si hubiera espacio para más de veinte alumnos por aula, tampoco. Por más que el alcalde de la ciudad intentase invertir para mejorarla, la economía no daba para más.

En medio de ese pueblo con casas parecidas a grandes bloques de cemento gris, calles adoquinadas y un colegio del tamaño de un botón, el instituto Sweet Amoris destacaba con toda la imagen de un palacio. Para empezar, era enorme. No. Más que enorme. Gigante. Un edificio entero de más de cinco pisos, varios metros de altura y bastantes más metros de ancho. También tenía un jardín. Un jardín que se presentaba a su alrededor como un mundo propio. Lleno de árboles en cuyas ramas relucían brillantes frutas de colores vivos. Especialmente manzanas y peras. Salpicados de estanques de aguas transparentes aquí y allá. Incluso desde fuera, al otro lado del inmenso portón dorado, alcanzaba a verse la tierra rojiza que había en el fondo de ellos. Hierba alta y verde. De un tono bastante parecido al de esmeraldas. Ventanas con cristales brillantes. Seguramente, debido al sol. Recordaban a los diamantes. Una enorme puerta de madera negra, con los detalles del mismo tono dorado que el portón. Y un enorme muro rodeándolo a lo largo de toda su extensión. Blanco. Grueso. Y tan alto que resultaba impenetrable. De manera que la única forma de ver el mundo dentro del Sweet Amoris, más allá de esa piedra pálida, era asomarse por el portón. Era lo más cerca que muchos podían aspirar a estar.

Esa academia había sido fundada hacia siglos por Corin Shermansky y, conforme pasaban los años, y con ellos los siglos, la dirección de esta se fue heredando a cada miembro de la familia. Primero su hijo, Adrien. Luego su nieto, Daniel. Luego su bisnieto, Howard. Hacía más o menos unos cuarenta años, el director Jonathan Shermansky murió y le entregó el puesto a su única hija, Helene. Una mujer de no más de treinta años, con espesos cabellos castaños y bonitos ojos color miel. Nunca se casó. Entregó su vida entera a custodiar la escuela que sus antepasados con tanto cariño habían hecho crecer. Gracias a ella, la reputación de Sweet Amoris no flaqueó en ningún momento. A ella y a su subdirectora, Delanay Camus, claro. Una mujer el triple de estricta que Helene. Y que, por suerte, casi nunca salía de la escuela. Nadie sabía por qué. Pero debían agradecerlo. Incluso fuera del recinto alcanzaban a oírse sus gritos diarios. La única cosa que hacía a la gente aliviarse por no estar ahí adentro.

Más allá de la irritable subdirectora, la vida en Sweet Amoris parecía una especie de sueño hecho realidad. Por lo menos, según las palabras de todo aquel que alcanzaba a completar su instrucción allí, si es que no lo echaban al primer día. Era un colegio estricto. Sólo había tres maneras de entrar. La primera, era recibiendo una carta de recomendación por parte de algún ex-alumno, o de algún profesor. O, incluso, de algún pariente que se dedicara al arte. La segunda, era enviando un vídeo a uno de los profesores, Patrick Savin. Un antiguo conferenciante de arte australiano que decidió dedicar su vida a la enseñanza tras cumplir cincuenta y tantos años. En dicho vídeo, la persona interesada debía mostrar su habilidad artística, y el mismo Patrick se encargaba de decidir si valía la pena o no. En caso de que sí, entonces era admitido. La tercera y última manera era que la misma escuela mandase una carta de invitación. Claro, esta última era la menos frecuente. Y se reservaba únicamente a casos muy especiales. Personas que, en opinión de Patrick, quien también era el encargado de decidir esto, tenían un futuro brillante en el medio artístico. E, incluso después de ser admitidos mediante cualquiera de las tres opciones, los escogidos debían ejercer una demostración el primer día. Una demostración cuyos jueces serían Patrick, Delanay y un profesor llamado Boris. Demostración que determinaba si esa persona estaba el nivel de la academia o no. Si le gustaba a dos de los tres jueces, estaba dentro. Si no, entonces no quedaba más que volver a casa e intentarlo para la próxima.

Las afortunadas personas que eran admitidas después de la demostración tenían la oportunidad de escoger un área en la cual especializarse para el resto de su vida en la academia. Un área entre las siete que había. Diseño de modas, Artes Plásticas (entre las cuales se incluía la pintura o la escultura), Teatro, Música, Danza, Canto y Artes Visuales (entre las cuales se incluía el vídeo o la fotografía). A partir de allí, los nuevos alumnos pasaban exactamente cuatro años en la escuela. Todos separados en sus respectivas áreas. Y, una vez se graduaban, ya no había necesidad de cursar la universidad. Todos recibían su propia titulación y, con esta, eran admitidos en cualquier trabajo relacionado a su área. Ventajas de graduarse en una de las academias más prestigiosas de Francia. Y ver asignaturas que sólo podían verse en la universidad de manera prematura.

Las audiciones para ingresar a la academia eran cada año. Siempre a la misma fecha. Primero de agosto. Y, en el transcurso de una semana, cientos de vídeos eran enviados a Patrick Savin. Y, también en el transcurso de la semana, miles de cartas eran enviadas a jóvenes soñadores a lo largo de toda Francia. Porque sí. Los chicos de Greenaimer no eran los únicos afortunados. También chicos de otras ciudades e, incluso, de otros países, tenían la oportunidad de asistir. Claro que los jóvenes extranjeros, procedentes de otros lugares más allá de Francia, no recibían ninguna invitación por parte de la academia. En el caso de ellos, era necesario mandar un vídeo. O presentar carta de recomendación. Pero, de ahí en fuera, se podía decir que tenían exactamente los mismos privilegios que los chicos locales.

Ese año, el primero de agosto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Más o menos a una semana de distancia. Y la mitad de los jóvenes de Francia, y la mitad de jóvenes de distintas partes del mundo, preparaban con el corazón en la mano obras de todo tipo. Cortos animados. Pinturas. Dibujos. Canciones. Trajes temáticos. Fotografías. Cosas varias. Cosas que les dieran al menos la oportunidad de ingresar a la reputada academia.

La puerta al mundo del arte, y a un mundo lleno de nuevas experiencias, estaba enfrente de todos ellos. A pocos metros de distancia. Cerrada de par en par. Y sólo hacía falta encontrar la llave para abrirla.

El problema era...

¿Les gustaría lo que iban a encontrar al otro lado?

* * *

(*) El nombre del pueblo en el que se ambienta Corazón de Melón NO está definido, así como su ubicación exacta a lo largo de Francia. Una vez en el foro hicieron un debate acerca de cómo podría llamarse, en el cual las usuarias sugerían nombres y, personalmente, me gustó la propuesta de Greenaimer, así que ese nombre le puse aquí. Puse que su ubicación era cerca de París por ser la capital, para no quedar como un pueblito perdido en la nada.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, ¡hola!

Sí, aquí vengo con un pequeño proyecto de fic para Corazón de Melón. Hace realmente mucho que no escribo en Fanfiction y me pareció buena idea regresar con uno de los pocos fandoms en los que estoy realmente metida; el fandom de mi juego otome favorito, Corazón de Melón. UwUr Y, claro, me encanta añadir OC's de lectoras a la historia. Es entretenido meterme en la mente y carne de un personaje totalmente ajeno a mí y, al mismo tiempo, totalmente ajeno al creador original, en este caso ChinoMiKo. Convertirme en ellos, pensar como ellos lo harían y esperar que esté a las expectativas de su dueño. Por eso me encanta escribir fanfics.

Así que, como pueden ver, en este fanfic ustedes tienen la oportunidad de participar mandándome sus OC's. Sólo deben rellenar la ficha con los datos que especifique en esta. Pero antes, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas acerca de este fanfic.

Como pueden ver, esto es un AU (Alternative Universe). No tiene nada que ver con la trama del juego original, los personajes aquí tienen una historia distinta a la planteada por ChinoMiKo. Por tanto, es posible que en ocasiones estos actúen algo OOC (Out of Character), es decir, diferente a como lo harían normalmente dentro de la historia del juego. Sin embargo, procuraré ser lo más fiel posible a las personalidades originales, sólo que adecuándose a las circunstancias de este fanfic. Después de todo, vinieron aquí para leer sobre personajes de CDM, no extraños que de los personajes sólo tienen el nombre. Ahora, puesto que este fanfic es independiente a la trama del CDM original, ya comprenderán que los personajes no tendrán las mismas relaciones que tienen en el juego. Aquí nadie se conoce. Todos son chicos nuevos que acaban de llegar a la academia Sweet Amoris y no sabe quiénes serán sus compañeros de área. Por tanto, en este fanfic Kim y Violeta no son amigas. Leigh y Rosalya no son novios. Alexy, Rosalya y Sucrette no son mejores amigos. Sin embargo, sí conservarán los papeles que tienen en CDM. Iris seguirá siendo la misma chica simpática que a casi todo el mundo le cae bien. Castiel seguirá siendo el chico rebelde. Nathaniel y Melody seguirán siendo los delegados aplicados. Ámber, Li y Charlotte seguirán siendo el trío de brujas. Priya seguirá siendo la chica exótica procedente del extranjero. Y así sucesivamente.

Sucrette SÍ existe en esta historia, bajo el nombre que tiene en el manga (Lynn Darcy). Sin embargo, no tendrá un papel especialmente relevante dentro de esta. De hecho, los únicos personajes del juego que tendrán un papel crucial serán los chicos (incluyendo a Viktor) y Rosalya, mi waifu. -w- -inserte corazoncito alexy aquí- De ahí en fuera, sus OC's serán quienes tengan mayor importancia.

Bueno, ya explicado todo esto, procedo a dejarles el formulario con la ficha. Si desean participar, rellenen los campos indicados en esta, y mándenmela por inbox.

 _ **Nombre completo:** (Nombre y apellido) **  
**_ ** _Edad:_** _(De catorce a diecisiete años. Son el mínimo y el máximo de edades permitidas en Sweet Amoris)  
_ ** _Físico:  
_** ** _Personalidad:  
_** ** _Historia:_** _(Describan infancia y adolescencia, incluyendo cómo llegó a gustarles su área artística)_ ** _  
_** ** _Nacionalidad:  
Área en la que se especializan: _**_(Diseño de modas, Artes plásticas, Artes visuales, Música, Danza, Teatro o Canto)  
 **Chico:** (Están disponibles Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Armin, Kentin, Jade, Dajan, Dake, Nevra, Valkyon, Ezarel y Leiftan. Sí, los chicos de Eldarya también)  
 **Otros datos:** (Cosas como manías, fobias, color o comida favoritos, posesiones preciadas, mascotas, etc. vienen aquí)  
_

Y listo uvu. Si desean participar en la historia, repito, no duden en mandarme su ficha con los datos a rellenar. :3 Si veo que hay DEMASIADA gente en una sola área, lastimosamente tendré que pedirles que soliciten otra opción. u-u Pero, como dijo el profesor Farrés, confío en la variedad de gustos.

¡Besos sabor galletas de chocolate!

Rosalya L. D'Inverno.


End file.
